Bath and Sex
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Firion and the Warrior of Light had a little alone time with each other. Rated M for safety. Also contains Yaoi and Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Wanted to do a Bath and sex two chapter story!  
Paring: WoLxFirion  
Contain(s): Yaoi, Sexual theme, and nudity

* * *

Throughout the months in the group, Firion never had a love connection to any of his new comrades. He stay away from the people, see if the others realized that he's alone. But he changed, when he saw someone.

The younger male saw that their leader, Warrior of Light, with a soap bar around his neck, a towel around his waist and a brush. He followed the warrior behind the bushes. He couldn't believe what he saw; the warrior was completely naked in front of him.

He just stood there, seeing Light jumping into the waters. The warrior's hair was now drenched with the water. The liquid was tight with Light's skin. Firion tried not to poke his head out of the bushes, but this was making him have some romantic feelings to their leader.

Light grabbed some kind of liquid like substance near his brush, and spread it around his hair lining. Firion blush, seeing the warrior's hair foaming with the bubbles from the substance. Light dived into the waters, and then returned to the surface. Firion was surprised to see that the warrior's hair is now shining light off from Light's head. A ray of the sun's own light shined on the hair, and was reflexes back to his eyes and the rouge just screamed, "AHHHHH!"

Light looked around and grabbed the towel, so he can look around. "Hello is someone here? Come on out perverts! I can fight with the towel around my waist and with my sword!" Light said, summoning his sword and shield. _Crap! Light's in battle position! _Firion though, hiding in the nearby bushes. Light scanned the area with his eyes, and saw that the person must have run. "Final alone," Light said with a sign of relief. He went back to the waters, but Firion followed back as well.

Light grabbed the soap bar and soon was rubbing himself with the bar. Firion sniffed to smell the scent. Lavender Rose. The smell was too strong to the rouge. He wanted to jump into the waters with Light, but the warrior might think that he was spying on him for the past minutes.  
The warrior's body smelled the scent that Firion couldn't take it.

Light used the brush to remove any leftover dirt on his body, which was mostly down there...near the lower region. Firion blush heavy red, but he also saw a small but noticeable light pink blush on the warrior's cheeks. Firion watch as the brush removed the dirt around Light's penis area. The warrior preyed on top of a rock, with the waterfall so the water was rushing down his body, from the hair to his lower region.

Firion wanted to get out from the bushes, but he might screw up the moment with his eyes to Light. He just stood there, in the bushes, seeing Light laying down on the rock. His toes and fingers were getting wet with the water. Firion wanted to tackle Light, but he might get wet and might lip wrestle with the warrior. He saw Light, getting up from the rock, and left the area. Firion ran to the camp area, so the others wouldn't know where he was.

Light returned to the camp area, with his towel around his waist, but he saw Firion alone and no one else. "Firion...should you be with the group?" Light asked, seeing that the rouge is not looking him straight to the eyes. _What am I going to say to him? 'I was spying on you and you looked like a god without your armor!' AGH just put me out of my misery! _Firion thought, but Light had his hand around his shoulders.

The two just sat next to each other, staring deeply into the other's soul. Light saw that Firion had his head on the warrior's lap. Firion rubbed his hand up and down to Light's soft hair. Light felt the rouge's fingers inside his towel, but he quickly ran from the rouge. "What on earth was that Firion!" Light question, but the rouge wrapped his arms around the warrior's waist.

"Please, let me do this once." The rouge said, but his voice husked when he claimed the warrior's lips with his. Light couldn't believe what he saw and feeling at the same time. Firion is really kissing him? He wrapped his arms around Firion's waist. The rouge already had his clean warrior on the dirt, but was on top of Light.

Radiant heat was escaping out of Firion's and Light's lips and breaths. Their hearts raced not only passion, but excitement that is coming out from their bodies. Firion wrapped his arms around Light's covered waist. Though the abs of the warrior were visible to Firion, he didn't want to touch the abs. Light just had the rouge's ponytail in between his fingers. The two broke their kiss, and a saliva trail was coming out of their mouths.

"I wish we can stay with each other for a little while longer. I wish...Light we can stay with each other." Firion said, holding the warrior even tighter. "You wish we can stay with each other longer? Well we can't, our comrades needed us, and you have to return to Cecil and the others." Light said putting on his black pants and shirt. Firion wanted to have Light all to himself, but he might think that is too demanding. He saw the warrior fully armored now, coming closer to him. "We'll be together, until that time had come, stay with your comrades." Light said. He pressed his lips to Firion's forehead and left the rouge behind. "Light...my light." Firion said, leaving the area, with the Warrior of Light behind him.

Over the pass months, Firion's depression for Light had really hit him. It all started with him leaving the warrior behind, and arrived with his group. He wanted to stay with the warrior, but every time he tries to run, Cecil always grabs him. After Cosmos's death, the party had finally regrouped. He searched for his warrior, untill he saw a black covered arm wrapped around his chest. "Light!" Firion cried, hugging their leader. Cecil couldn't help but to smile, seeing Firion's face brighten with happiness.

"Where had you been? Why didn't you leave me with them? I was in a long depression without you!" Firion cried out to their leader. Light wanted to calm Firion down, but the others were telling the rouge to stop crying. He took Firion to his tent, and had the rouge in between his legs.

"What are you doing Light?" Firion asked, but his lips were claimed by Light's lips. The two wrapped their arms around each other's waists. Soon the two were lying on the floor, still in their lip lock. Light broke their small kiss, and ran to get something that he found for Firion. "Can you put on this? I found it and it made me think of you." Light said, holding some kind of clothing in his fingers. Firion blushed heavy red to see that the clothing was really a female like outfit. "You think of me in that? No happening!" Firion said, about to leave until Light was front of him.

The warrior removed his shirt and soon Firion grabbed the clothing from Light. "I'll see if this is good on me...if not, then I'm punching you to the nearest wall," Firion said in a calm voice. He went to the other part of tent, and Light saw the rouge in the clothing he wanted to be in. Firion was now wearing a clear see through jacket and small shorts. Light growled in a lovely way, but the rouge growled in a lustful way. Light pounced to Firion, and soon their lips were connected again.

The two laid on the bedmat, and soon Firion's leg was rubbing on Light's uncovered leg. The warrior felt the rouge's leg rubbing his, and he rubbed his arm to Firion's back. He rouge broke the kiss, and told Light this, "Close your eyes." The warrior listened and something was wrapped around his arms and upper body. He opened them, and saw chains around his upper body. "Told you this will be fun!" Firion said. "But...even more fun this way." Light said.

He knew that his arms are chained and removed the jacket with his mouth. Firion loosen the warrior's chains, and removed Light's pants. The rouge blushed red again to see the warrior wearing nothing but a thong under the pants. He left the area, and soon the shorts were covered with his own nosebleed. Light was behind the rouge, and both hands were at Firion's hips.

"Light...what are you really doing to me?" Firion asked, with one hand touching the warrior's face. "I was in a depression without you. A deep one, after I left you, the depression hit me and I had nightmares. If you and I do this...then my depression will be lifted off of me." Light answered. He grabbed a blanket, and saw the sky. "Light...it's night." Firion said. "I know...we can do it right now...if you want to-" Light's sentence was cut with Firion's lips pressed with his.

Though their lower regions were covered, Light removed the blanket so he can see Firion's whole body. He covered his fingers with his saliva, and spread it around Firion's chest area. The rouge just growled, and had his hands around the thong's bands. "Ahh Light!" Firion cried, feeling the warrior's teeth biting his neck. Light licked the mark, and pulled Firion's zipper shorts. Firion had his back behind the mat, and was kissed again by the warrior.

Light thought of something different, he still realized that the chains were still on him. He had loosened the ones on his hands and the chains went down to his ankles. The two also realized that they were naked. Light's thong had been removed and so did the shorts. Now naked in front of each other, Light kissed the rouge's abs.

Firion just moaned in a lustful way. He enjoyed the way that Light is touching him. The two were sitting on the mat, but Firion had his back touching Light's chest. "Well...want to go all the way?" Light finally spoke after the minutes of silence. Firion nodded yes, and soon had his member being rub by the warrior.

Light had his gloves removed. The younger male was touched without the black gloves on the warrior's hands. He thought that it felt like sand paper, rough with each touch. Light closed his eyes for focus. Firion felt the warrior's hands near his crock, feeling that he was enjoying the moment. Light had turned the rouge over to the blanket. He slightly growled again, and places his hands on Firion's thighs. He gently rubs the thighs, and soon had his own crock into Firion's body.

The rouge almost scream, but he quickly relaxed. Though Firion started to sweat, he enjoyed the pain that he was taking from Light. "Light...are you...inside of me?" Firion asked, seeing that Light's hairs are covering his eyes. Light kissed Firion again, and then started to use his hands as a leverage. "This might hurt, but I know you can take it." Light said. He done one pushes up, and his whole crock was release out of Firion's body.

The rouge panted heavily and repeatedly, and something was spilling out of his body. "What is this stuff?" Firion asked, having the white liquid in between his fingers. "Cum...when I learn that...you don't need to know." Light said, pressing his lips to Firion's. The two returned to their sex, and Light returned to Firion's body.

Firion's muscles started to thighen, the ring of his muscles started to get thigh enough so Light can't escape. "Ahh...Firion your getting thigher." Light said. Firion kissed Light's crock and place the whole part in his mouth. Light petted Firion's hair, felling something hard. "Light!" Firion cried, seeing Light's face. "I'm fine." Light said.

Light now had Firion in his hands. The two lay on the mat. Firion was in between the warrior's legs, and Light had his hands near the rouge's nipples. "Light...I'm close." Firion spoke. Light listened and released himself out of the rouge's body. Cum was now covering the two bodies. "Well...my depression is lifted." Light said as he kissed Firion. "Mine too, we have each other...and no matter how far we are, we still have each other." Firion said as he lay on Light's chest. There was bite marks in the rouge's skin, but none visible. Which was good for him because he has to join forces with Tidus and Cecil again? He sure will have fun easing Tidus like always. Light covered him and the younger male with the blanket. "Sleep well little one, the battles will be rough on you, but you can fight with our love." Light said to his sleeping rouge. He and Firion lay next to each other, with Firion on the warrior's chest.

* * *

Ta da! Well chapter one is done!  
Characters are copyrights to Square-Enix!  
This whole story is a copyright by me!  
Second chapter will be updated before Dissidia 012! I hope.  
Firion: 'You look like a god without your armor?'  
Me: What I put the words in your mouth!  
WoL: Well a least you not going to make me spy on Firion. Are you?  
Me: *Evil laugh* I might surprise you what you'll say.  
WoL: C-R-A-P!  
Firion: 0_0 *Runs*  
Me: Firion! Sorry if this is a new story out of me, I'll get my poem story done as fast as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second part of my story. Contains the same things but with mis use of bath items  
Disclamier  
WoL: So who's doing it?  
Firion: Not it! *Touch WoL ass*  
WarriorKnight1993: Not it! XD *Touch WoL ass*  
WoL: GUYS! 0/0  
WarriorKnight1993: What?  
WoL: You and Firion touched my ass!  
Firion: Your not wearing your lower armor  
WoL: Fine...WarriorKnight1993 doesn't own any of this beside the story. If she was indeed the boss of Square-Enix...everything will be yaoi...and sex.  
WarriorKnight1993: Sure is ;3

* * *

The two final realized that the two were meant for each other. Through the hard times, the two became closer into their relationship. Thought the two warriors had sex only once, the rest of their time was just small but romantic kisses. After the two arrived back at the first time that the two kissed, Firion removed his armor and upper clothing.

"Might as well take a bath...started to smell bad from my sweat." Firion said, seeing the male smiling for the second time. If the rouge remembers correctlly, the warrior's first smile was the time that he fell asleep in his tent.

"Light...are you sleepy?" He asked. "Yea...beat up from ExDeath...might as well rest for the day." Light replied, seeing the rouge in between his legs. "I might as well sleep here. Your body heat can keep me warm." Firion said, almost drifting to sleep. The warrior's lips started to move, and he was smiling at his lover. "Night Firion." Light said, also drifted to sleep.

Light saw that Firion had left the area. Now alone, he decided to spy on his lover. He followed Firion's footsteps to a nearby bushes, seeing that the rouge was also alone.

The rouge laughed, seeing that the black and white clothing weren't used for camoflouge. "Light silly I can see you." Firion said, seeing the warrior's head poked out. "How come I couldn't see you?" Light asked. The rouge laughed, and soon grabbed Light's ankles. "Hop on in. Having me alone in the waters is boring." Firion said. Light removed his armor and clothing, and soon the two were in the waters.

Firion touched Light's skin. Now wet, the two decided to kiss in the middle of the waters. The two dived into the waters. Though the two are naked, they still have each other. Light broke the kiss, and floated on top of the rouge. Firion had his hands on the warrior's shoulders, and Light grabbed the rouge's hips.

The two kissed again, and Firion had some of the warrior's hairs in between him fingers. Firion rubbed his hand to the warrior's dick. Light saw that the rouge wanted to play dirty. He and Firion got up to the water's surface, so the two can get some air.

"Want to play dirty are you?" Light asked, seeing that Firion was licking his neck. He grabbed thh younger male's dick, so he can see Firion's jump. "You wanted to play dirty uh? No wonder you took a dip in the waters." Firion said, brushing his lips to Light's.

Light grabbed the shampoo, and lavender his fingertips with it. He brushed Firion's hairs with his fingers. The rouge moaned with each stroke of the warrior's fingers in his hair. "I guess that the rouge wants to have fun." Light said, seeing that Firion was shaking.

Firion decided to grab his towel and trap Light's hands with it. He smiled and wrapped his tied hands around Firion's neck. The rouge just smiled, and the two kissed, until Light had his rouge pinned to the rock.

"What you think that you have me at the bottom, but you misjudged my strength." Light said, having the towel in his mouth. Firion's hands were pinned with the warrior's hands on top of each other. The two stared into each other's eyes before Light kissed his rouge.

Light had the soap bar in his hands, and lavender his lover's body. "Just relax Firion." Light said, inserting fingers into Firion's body. The two were sitting on the rock, seeing that the rouge was starting to shake and moan at the same time.

Light rubbed his head to Firion's biceps so the rouge can calm down. It didn't work; the rouge was still shaking, and now starting to pant. The warrior released his fingers out of Firion's body, and inserted his whole dick into his lover.

Firion started to pant and sweat heavily. Light and Firion laid next to each other, and soon Light rubbed his lover's leg. Firion laid on the rock, feeling the pain that he's taking from his warrior, and the kisses from Light. The warrior used the shaver to shave the rouge's lower region.

Firion screamed, but he quickly relax after the blades done its course. Light throw the shaver away, then hit to the painful part of the rouge's body. Firion now started to cry, but his tears couldn't stop flowing out of his eyes.

"What's wrong Firion? Am I hurting you?" Light questioned, seeing the rouge's tears. Firion nodded no, and told the warrior this, "faster." Light had indeed gone faster. Firion was gripping on a part of the rock for comfort, and Light licked Firion's neck. The rouge jumped when the warrior bites his neck hard enough for a mark.

Light felt that the rouge was getting thigh within every minute. He grabbed his lover's dick, and began to pump it. Firion now started to fill pain. Not only from Light's dick inside his body or his muscles getting thigh, but something else was happening. Light released himself out of Firion, so the rouge can relax.

"Are you ok? Can you speak?" Light asked, petting Firion's hair. "Yea...I'm fine Light. As long that I'm fine...it doesn't matter the pain that I take from our love making." Firion said. Light wrapped his rouge with the towel, and redress himself with his black clothing with the white fabric around his waist. "Can you walk?" Light asked. "I'm fine Light!" Firion shouted. The two held each other's hands, and returned to the camp area.

"Well well looked like someone had fun." Cecil said. Firion blushed red, seeing that everyone was staring at him. Light went back to his lover, and he hugged the male. "You'll be fine with me. As long as I will you, it doesn't matter." Light said. Firion kissed Light, so the other party members can see their love. Tidus whistled, Bartz clapped, Cecil smiled but the others ran with a disgrace look on their faces. "I love you Firion." Light said, hugging Firion. "I love you too." Firion echoed to Light.

* * *

Finally done with this one!  
Firion: What are you talking about? *Playing DDFF 012*  
WarriorKnight1993: THE GAME IS OUT TODAY?  
WoL: Yep. *Also Playing DDFF 012* totally kicking Firion's ass.  
WarriorKnight1993: Well I'm getting a cool outfit for Cloud!  
WoL: Oh this is revenge! *Touched both mine and Firion's asses*  
Both of us: WARRIOR OF LIGHT!  
WoL: What?  
WarriorKnight1993: Yes ladies and gentlemen Dissidia Final Fantasy 012 is now in stores. The characters and the game are copyrights to Square-Enix. The story belongs to me! Plus I like to say one thing. WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET HEMLETLESS WoL!  
Firion: I don't know...plus wrong outfit for me! *Saw his third look*


End file.
